Steven's dream adventure
by flying ducks101
Summary: Steven's dream powers took him to a place, Where it an't pretty. review and i will updater quicker. New writing to cut me some slack pz. Hope you like it. i own nothing but idea of the story. sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had some family problems. I will update soon
1. chapter 1

I don't own steven universe. Cartoon network,etc does. Help me help you review.

This is an AU that rose did shatter pink diamond.

Steven was geting ready for bed. He just finshed brushing his teeth and said good night to the gems. Now he is geting

Into bed and slowly falling asleep. He felt wind rushing pass him. He opened his eyes and he was in space and rushing towards a planet. "What is that, no no no i am gonna crash"."What the"," i am okay i am in some building, were am i". "Home world of course clod". ( **Clod is a big insult** ) "why am i here". "Because you must rejoin your homeworld of course." It is in the nature of all gems to serve homeworld". "But your form is halfway here which is unheard of". "You must be defective so in turn must be shattered". "No i'm fine ** _,SUMIT YOUR GEM FOR SHATTERING"_**. No i am fine". Then a big pink blast protecting steven came from his gem, knocking him back into himself. His body then woke up." Guys guys come quick" the door to the temple opened revealing the gems." What is it steven"? "Guys i think i was on homeworld and it was not pretty. They wanted to shatter me, steven it's okay we are here what happened". He then explained what happened."Gems we are on high alert until the possible theat passes". What do you mean? They may be able to track him back to earth". Citzens of earth give us rose quartz or earth will be Forfeit".

Cliffhanger i hope you have injoyed my second story review and chapter 2 will come out quicker. Sorry that the plot was so quick. Help me help you review.


	2. the ship

Note: thank you ocean gem and blade 17 for reveiwing. Hope you like chapter two

"Steven we must keep you safe"garnet said." No i run from homeworld every time they come near i am tired of runing and the earth is on the line, i must do this" steven then tryed to walk out to the ship hoveing near the beach. But garnet held him in place,"steven is this what you want"?" Yes garnet,ok i trust you steven". "I love you guys to safe everyone i must give myself up". Steven then walked down to the beach and saw a gem he didn't know of. "You know we would have caught you, one way or a other". "Get on the ship and earth goes free". "Ok i will do it", the gem laughs "i know you will" then all steven know was darkness


	3. trouble in space

Thank you for all the support you have given me ,i hope you like the chapter. Note the chapter is is Steven's point of view .

I woke up in some strange cell i looked around for a weapon( he can't summon his weapon yet) i found nothing but cold hard metal. "Who is there? "No one anymore you corrupted GEM so stay quiet or you will be responsible for your well-being" . A mysterious voice said ,hoping to keep me afraid. I must get out i tryed hanging on the energy wall but no dice I'm stuck here.

(This part is the gem holding steven captive) " the corrupted gem code named Steven is hanging on his cell walls, getting no where quick, all cells on this ship where are by the diamonds personally". "Note to star loves are 200 light years from homeworld we will be there shortly, for the shattering for the corrupted one gem out.

Hope you liked the chapter i think you would name the gem that captures Steven leave a name in comments and I will pick the best one. I will try to update be Saturday at the latest. Have a good day everyone.


	4. the trial

sorry I have not wrote in a while I having family problems ,now on with the story. This chapter is in Steven's pov.

I came back from the darkness of Oblivion and I heard this "we now are here to find if this gem is to be shattered or not. 100 voices crying" shatter him" but one voice on a screen said " ** _wait_** " "I say we reeducate him in our ways." all the voices said at once "yes my blue diamond" and my world faded to black.


End file.
